I Dare You to Kiss Me
by gleemeup
Summary: The unholy trinity has Rachel over for a sleepover to try to get her and Quinn together. Alcohol and games are played. Contains Faberry/Brittana and Smut


"What?"

"Are you deaf Berry? I asked you if you want to come over to my house tonight for a sleep over with Britts and Quinn."

Rachel Berry was stunned. Santana Lopez, of all people, was inviting her for a sleep over.

"Well spit it out Berry I don't have all day."

Rachel thought to herself "_What if this is a trick and they really want to make fun of me? What if they're going to slushie me at the door?"_

"Okay wipe that stupid look off your face right now. We aren't out to get you, this is a genuine invitation that will be revoked in ten seconds if you don't answer."

"Well in that case Santana, I will gladly accept your offer of a sleep-"

"Yeah whatever, be at my house at eight." And with that, she walked away down the hallway and turned right. After she rounded the corner she approached an anxious looking Quinn at her locker.

"Well what did she say?"

"I regret to inform you that she said 'yes.'"

"Oh my God Santana thank you so much!" Quinn grabbed Santana and hugged her with all of her might.

"Ok I get it, I'm like the best person alive." She chuckles and then pries Quinn off of her. "On a more serious note, don't freak out about tonight ok? I know how you get and I know how much this means to you. Just play it cool."

Quinn let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you. I promise I will try to 'play it cool' Santana."

"Great. I'm gonna go find Britts and get my mack on before you guys show up. Later Fabray."

As Quinn was on her way out of the building she passed Rachel at her locker. She wanted to stop and talk to her, but her nerves got the best of her as usual. How is she suppose to 'play it cool' when she is so incredibly attracted to Rachel Berry. Quinn continued to walk past her and hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Oh hey Quinn!"

"_Dammit."_

"Hey Berry."

"So I don't know if Santana mentioned it to you but she invited me to the sleep over tonight."

"Yeah she might have mentioned it."

"Great well I don't seem to know where she lives and I never had the opportunity to exchange phone numbers with her so I was wondering if you could give me her address?"

"Um, yeah of course she lives at 183..." maybe this was a good opportunity to start the evening off right, "actually, would you maybe just want me to pick you up and drive you?" Quinn's pulse sped up waiting for her answer.

"I would very much appreciate that Quinn. Would you like me to write down my address for you?"

"No, I know where you live." "_God, stalker much Fabray?"_

"Oh ok, well here is my phone number, I would appreciate if you texted me when you were on your way." She handed the other girl a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Ok, I'll see you around 745 then." They shared a smile and said their goodbyes.

Later that night at 7 o'clock Quinn couldn't wait any longer and texted Rachel as she was getting dressed in her WMHS red t-shirt and jeans.

**Unknown Number: Hey it's Quinn. I know how paranoid you get so wanted to let you know I'll be leaving in half an hour.**

Rachel laughed to herself at Quinn's comment and texted her back.

**Rachel: Hello Quinn. I will have you know that I am completely ready and just waiting for my chauffeur.**

Before Quinn could respond to Rachel, she her phone buzzed again with another text.

**Santana: Don't bitch out tonight! It's your turn to get your girl.**

She decided to put herself out there.

**Quinn: Funny Berry. Would you maybe want me to come over now and we could hang out a little bit before we leave?**

"_Oh my Barbra Quinn Fabray wants to come over my house."_

**Rachel: I would very much like that Quinn.**

**Quinn: Ok, leaving now. See you in ten minutes.**

Quinn pulled up to Berry residence at about 7:15.

"_Ok, you can do this. Play it cool."_

She got out of her car, walks up to the door and knocks. When the door opens she is met with those stunning brown eyes and her signature smile. Rachel is dressed differently than she dresses for school. She has on a plain black t-shirt and jean shorts. Her hair looks much like it did the day she decided to wear a skimpy black dress to school to prove a point to Finn.

"Hello Quinn, would you like to come in?" Quinn was at a loss of words and nodded before following her in.

"Wow Berry your house is gorgeous." Rachel's house wasn't as big as Quinn's but it actually looked like it had been lived in.

"Well, that's what you get when you have two gay dads. Did you want to come up to my room or-"

"Yes." Quinn quickly answered.

"Ok, well follow me." Rachel took her up the stairs to the door with a big gold star on it. Quinn wanted to smile at how typical and cute it was but she was too nervous about the fact that she was about to be in Rachel Berry's room with her, alone.

"You can sit on my bed Quinn and I'll take my computer chair." Quinn sat down on her bed and tested out the bounce. There had been so many times that she dreamed about having Rachel on this bed that she had studied from her Myspace videos. Every fantasy would involve Rachel inviting her over to confess her love. Then Quinn would passionately kiss her and lay her down on the bed, stripping clothes off. She would kiss down Rachel's stomach until she reached her "Quinn! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"What? Yes of cour- no, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She was embarrassed that she had let her mind wonder off like that while Rachel had been talking to her.

"I was asking you what these sleepovers are like with Brittany and Santana. My experiences with sleepovers involve Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and myself discussing boys and giving each other makeovers. No offense, but I doubt that will be happening tonight."

At first Quinn was annoyed at the thought of Rachel talking about boys, well probably mostly Finn, and telling the others about how much she wishes he would kiss her. But then she snapped out of it and laughed at the latter. "Why would that be offensive? Brittany and Santana have always been and will always be completely in love with each other and I wouldn't have it any other way. We mostly spend our sleepovers talking shit on people at school while we play drinking games."

"Oh. I wasn't aware that there would be alcohol involved tonight." Rachel said as she had a worried expression on her face. Quinn sensed the girl was nervous. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not a big deal you know? If you don't want to drink, no one is going to force you. Getting crazy with each other is just something we've always done to forget about anything stressful in our lives for a night." Rachel had felt completely comforted by Quinn's touch. Despite her words making her feel better she wanted Quinn to still think she was uncomfortable so that she would keep her hand on her.

"But what if they make fun of me for not drinking?"

"Look Rachel, do I want you to drink? Yes, because I know you'll have a great time with me, uh I mean us, and I want you to let loose for once in your life. But will I respect your decision on sticking to water all night? Of course." The way Quinn was looking in to her eyes with concern made her melt. And then she realized what Quinn had called her. It sounded so sweet coming from her lips. She didn't want to say anything about it because she knows how Quinn may react.

"Well Quinn, although I usually do not like to break any rules I think I might venture out of my comfort zone tonight and 'let loose' as you put it." Quinn's eyes lit up. _"This is gonna be the best night of my life."_

"Ok, it's getting closer to eight. Do you want to leave now?"

"Sure."

As they made their way out of Rachel's house, Quinn ran over to the driver side door and opened it for Rachel. "Haha, Quinn why are you doing this for me?"

"Well what kind of chauffeur would I be if I didn't?"

"_Why is she so charming?" _Rachel thought to herself.

The girls headed over to Santana's house. Rachel was impressed by it's size. When they got to the door Quinn walked right in and gestured for Rachel to do the same. She locked the door behind them and called out, "Where you at Satan?"

"Fuck you Fabray."

"Ah, by the sound of it, her voice is coming from downstairs." Although Rachel is usually uncomfortable with such language, except in times of severe arousal, she likes the way Quinn and Santana interact with each other. In a weird way it makes her feel comforted that two people can talk to each other like that and take no offense.

They made their way downstairs where Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap flicking through TV stations.

"Oh thank God you're finally here, now we can start drinking." Santana made her way over to the mini bar and grabbed four cups. As she finished pouring the liquid in to the third cup she remembered a moment with Quinn earlier that day.

"_Santana, whatever you do, don't force her to get drunk. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable and then try to leave. I need to be with her tonight."_

"Oh um, Berry did you want a glass of this too, or..." Quinn was proud of her best friend for asking.

"I would like a glass Santana, thank you."

"Cool." Santana poured it into the fourth glass and then passed them out.

"So what exactly is this concoction?" she asked as she was examining the liquid.

"Snix Mix." She saw Rachel looking at her in confusion. "Basically it's my own signature drink that I will be serving in my nightclub that I own someday. I'm not about to give away my secret ingredients but there is a lot of coconut rum in it, but trust me, you can't taste it."

Rachel hesitantly raised the cup to her lips and sipped. _"Wow. This is better than I thought it would be." _"I suppose you're right Santana, I cannot detect any alcohol in here."

Quinn pulled Rachel aside. "Listen, I know it tastes good but don't drink too much too fast. It's easy for you to go from perfectly fine to blackout drunk in the matter of an hour if you don't pace yourself ok?"

Rachel loved when Quinn was this nice to her. Why couldn't she be like that all the time? "I'll keep your advice in mind tonight Quinn."

"San! Can we play a game?" Brittany came prancing over and hugged her girlfriend from behind.

"Of course. What do you wanna play Brit?" There really was no need to ask the question. They always played the same game first because Brittany would always suggest it and _"Britts gets, what Britts wants." _

"Never have I ever!" Brittany says excitedly.

"Good idea baby." She says as she gives a reassuring smile. For as tough as Santana was with everyone else, she would never do anything to hurt Brittany. You could see the love in her eyes from a mile away.

The girls sat on the floor and took turns asking random questions. Quinn had spoken earlier to Santana about behaving and not asking any crude questions to Rachel right off the bat.

"Never ever have I given a lap dance," Quinn declared. Everyone in the circle was shocked when they watched Rachel put a finger down. "The fuck? You've been holding out on us Berry. Who would have ever thought. Please tell me it wasn't with Finn. Barf!"

"For your information Santana, it was not with Finn."

Curious and desperate to know Quinn asked her, "well who was it with then?"

"That is private information." Feeling braver from the alcohol she leaned over to Quinn and whispered in her ear, "but if you're a good girl and fetch me another drink, I may tell you later."

Quinn audibly groaned and got up to refill Rachel's drink. While Quinn was away from the rest of the girls, Santana leaned over to Rachel. "Hey Berry, wanna see her really get worked up? Put your hand on the back of her neck and move your fingers up to play with her hair." Rachel looked at her with questioning eyes and Santana simply nodded.

"Ok here's your drink, Master." She said playfully as she sat down. With a quick glance to Santana, she scooted closer to Quinn, and did as Santana suggested. She put her hand on the back of Quinn's neck and moved her hand up through her hair. She gave a little tug and in her huskiest voice she said, "Just remember to call me that later, Fabray." Then she let go and took a sip from her cup like nothing happened. Quinn couldn't believe it. She sat there with her mouth open, breathing heavily. Not only did Rachel touch her in her most vulnerable spot but she implied that there would be a _later. _

"Everything ok over there?" Santana asked only to be a pain in the ass.

"Mhm." Was all the sound Quinn could make.

"Let's move on to Truth or Dare." Brittany suggested.

They were all between the point of tipsy and drunk. Santana and Brittany were sneaking more kisses from each other and Quinn was doing everything she could not to give into Rachel's flirting. Even though she wanted the girl more than anything she couldn't help but feel nervous and didn't want it to seem like she was taking advantage of her.

After a few rounds of eating chips off the floor and imitating teachers, it picked up a notch.

"Let's see. Quinn, I dare you to kiss Berry." Santana had her best bitch smirk on.

"What!" _"Fuck..." _

"You know the rules Q. You have to do it." Brittany said it, but Quinn isn't even sure if she's paying attention because Santana is busy kissing her neck. Either way, Quinn gets up, takes her drink, and goes outside to get some fresh air. Five minutes later she feels her phone buzzing.

**Rachel: You can come back in now. They went up to Santana's room for God knows what.**

**Quinn: Oh I think God and everyone else knows what's going on in that room right now. I'm on my way back in.**

Quinn finishes the rest of her drink and heads back in. Once she gets down the basement stairs she sees Rachel dancing by herself with her cup in her hand. She's slowly swaying her hips to the music. Quinn walks up to her. "Hey."

Rachel jumped back. "Oh shit Quinn! You scared me."

"_Since when does Rachel Berry swear. I like it. _

They both sat down on the couch slightly awkward.

"Is this what usually happens when you have sleepovers? They just go upstairs and leave you down here while they... fuck?" Quinn's breath hitched. _"Oh god the swear words..."_

"I mean it happens a lot but usually not this early. It must be because I have someone else here to keep me occupied."

"Well I can't say that I'm complaining." They both smiled at each other and then there was that awkward silence again.

"So, um, who was it that you gave that lap dance too?"

"Haha, can't stop thinking about that, huh?"

"I um, well I, uh-"

"Relax Quinn, I'm teasing."

"_Yeah and not for the first time tonight..." _Quinn thought to herself.

"But in all seriousness it was during a game of truth or dare. It was while I was away at camp last summer. A few of us were sitting around bored and decided to play. I was dared to give this girl a lap dance. So, I did."

"And then what happened?"

"Haha, what do you mean? That was it, I gave her a lap dance."

"How could anyone receive a lap dance from you and not need to have more of you afterward?" Quinn didn't mean for it to come out as it did, but it was what she was wondering. After seeing the way Rachel moved when she was dancing by herself, how could someone feel her body on them and not explode?

"You seem to think highly of me right now Quinn."

"I'm just saying that I don't understand how anyone could resist you."

"Really? Then why is it that when someone was dared to kiss me earlier that she declined?" Rachel ran the tip of her finger up and down Quinn's arm.

"Oh god. I know we've been drinking and I didn't want to take advantage of you and basically I'm an idiot." Quinn's breathing was rapid and Rachel looked at her with dark eyes. _"I wish I had a second chance. Please kiss me." _Quinn thought over and over again. Rachel leaned into Quinn's ear and released a hot breath.

"Well Quinn Fabray, I dare you to kiss me." Quinn inhaled sharply and slowly turned to face Rachel. She bit her lip and stared into Rachel's eyes. Rachel knew Quinn wouldn't make the first move so she leaned in and let her lips lightly graze Quinn's. "As your master, I command you to kiss me. Now."

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She quickly tilted her head and pushed her lips against Rachel's. The kiss was aggressive and both girls moaned. After twenty seconds they separated for air.

"Oh my god, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Quinn said as she moved her hand up and down Rachel's arm.

"You're right I don't. But I know how long I've wanted to do _this."_ Rachel said as she put a leg on either side of Quinn to straddle her lap. She pinned Quinn's arm against the couch and leaned down until her lips were on Quinn's neck.

"Fuck, Rachel."

"Mmm. You see that's the second time you've ever called me by my actual name. The first time was earlier today when you mentioned that drinking would make you and I have a good time together. I don't know Quinn, _are _we having a good time together?" As Rachel said the "are" she rolled her hips down into Quinn, getting her first taste of friction for the night.

"Oh god, yes, good time, yes."

"Good. I think we should keep having a good time." And with that Rachel took her t-shirt off to reveal a black bra. Quinn couldn't concentrate on how turned on she was right now. No fantasy could ever live up to this moment.

Rachel started a rhythm with her hips to continue to receive pressure to her sex through her shorts. She leaned down and started toying with Quinn's ear and whispering into it.

"Put your hands on my hips Quinn. I want you to feel the way I'm moving them for you." Quinn did what she was told and immediately moaned. "Oh god Rachel.."

"Mmm. I thought you would like that. Does it feel good to have me _ride _you?" As she said "ride" she made sure to tug hard and Quinn's hair.

"Fuck." She barely breathed out. She had never imaged Rachel to be like this.

"Yes Quinn, that's exactly what we're gonna do tonight. I'm gonna have my way with you and then you're gonna fuck me." And then she licked her ear lobe. Quinn whined and couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Rachel, picked her up, and then laid her back onto the couch so that she was on top of the diva now, resting between her legs.

Rachel was caught off guard, but in a good way. Having Quinn completely on top of her and really applying pressure to her sex made her moan.

Quinn took a page from Rachel's book and lowered herself so she was right against her ear as she moved her hand down between the girl's legs.

"You see this is the part where I stop worrying about whether or not this is classified as taking advantage of you, considering alcohol was involved. Because there is no way that you could be _this _wet without wanting me as bad as I want you."

"Oh, Quinn."

Quinn stood up and ripped off her shirt and slid down her jeans. She reached for the button on Rachel's shorts and waited for a nod. Rachel frantically moved her head up and down needing the barriers brought down between her body and Quinn's body.

Quinn settled back down on top of Rachel. "Now where were we? Oh right." She started kissing up and down Rachel's neck, running her tongue everywhere. Rachel's hips bucked into Quinn every time she nipped her neck. She reached her hands to Quinn's back and unhooked her bra.

"Impatient much?" Quinn asked as she slipped the straps off her shoulders and let her bra fall to the ground. Rachel leaned up waiting for Quinn to unhook her bra. She did it in one smooth motion and threw it on the ground next to her own.

"God Rachel, you are so sexy." She instantly took one of Rachel's hard nipples in to her mouth.

"Ooohhh yes! That feels so good." Quinn kissed her way down to Rachel's stomach which led down to her black panties that were still on.

"Get up." After how she was touching her, Rachel would do anything she told her to right now. As both girls stood, Quinn took off her underwear and tossed them. Then she moved herself and Rachel to the wall and made sure the brunettes back was against it. She knelt down in front of Rachel and slowly slid the panties down her legs. Quinn's face was mere inches away from Rachel. The most intimate part of Rachel that she had only dreamed of seeing. She moved her face forward and Rachel could feel her breath on her. Quinn leaned forward and placed a kiss onto her lips, the ones that she had never kissed before.

Rachel moaned and could barely stand. The wall wasn't enough, she and had to hold on to Quinn's head for support. "More Quinn. Taste me." At that Quinn ran her tongue up Rachel's wet slit causing her to moan louder, "Ohhhh Quinn!"

As she began licking furiously she moved her tongue down to Rachel's opening. She playfully dipped her tongue in and out making the other girl's body shake. "Fuck, Quinn I don't know if I can take anymore."

Quinn removed her mouth for one second to say, "But baby you taste so good." Then she returned her tongue to graze over Rachel's clit.

"_Fuck did she just call me 'baby'? I'm gonna die. Quinn Fabray is going to be the death of me." _

She could tell that Rachel wouldn't last much longer. "Hold on Rach, don't cum yet. I still don't know what it feel like to be inside of you." And with that Quinn worked her hand up Rachel's leg until it came to her wetness. She slid a finger in to the diva. "Oh, mmm, Quinn." After thrusting in and out a few times she added another finger.

Quinn couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Rachel. And Rachel couldn't believe how good Quinn felt inside her, especially with her mouth still working on Rachel's clit.

"Oh god, I'm not gonna last much longer!" Quinn picked up her speed because she almost needed her to come as bad as she did. She curled her fingers and felt Rachel's muscles tighten.

"Oh fuck Quinn, ahhh, yes, mmm, ohhhhh." The next few moments were covered with heavy breathing and Rachel's legs wobbling.

Quinn stood up, put her hands on the backs of Rachel's knees and lifted her up. Rachel wrapper her arms around Quinn's neck. "That was so good baby."

"You know I could get used to this whole you calling me 'baby' thing."

"Well when you fuck me like that, I'll call you whatever you want." Quinn had to thrust her hips into Rachel, pinning her against the wall, at that comment. She felt Rachel's wetness leaking all herself.

"I never imagined you could possibly feel that good Rachel." She liked her neck and moved her hips into her again. "It was like the most unbelievable thing I've ever felt in my entire life." Hips forward again.

"You know Quinn, at this rate, the way you're moving is gonna cause you to touch me all over again. And all I wanna do right now, is fuck you." Quinn moaned and let the girl down. "Where do you want me, Master?"

"On the floor." Quinn got down on the floor and laid on her back. Rachel crawled next to her kissing her deeply. "Turn over." She turned over and immediately Rachel settled on to her and kissed her neck from behind. She put her hand on Quinn's hip.

"You know Quinn, I always had this fantasy of you and I. Well I had many actually, but one in particular seemed to get me the wettest. And that was when I was taking you from behind." With one final bite to her neck she moved her hand from Quinn's hips to her ass. "Spread your legs for me like a good girl."

"_Oh god her words..."_ She did as she was told and pushed her knees out so that she was wide open for Rachel.

"Mmm, that's better." She moved her hand from Quinn's ass to slide down and cup her sex.

"That feels so fucking good Rach." Quinn was already raising and lowering herself on to the pressure of Rachel's hand. Rachel was toying with Quinn's wetness, especially around her entrance. She circled it slowly waiting for the moment Quinn begged her to fuck her. "Please Rachel, I need it." And just like that Rachel's fingers were deep inside the other girl.

"OH GOD! YES!" Rachel pounded into her repeatedly. "Don't stop fucking me baby." Rachel's own wetness was running down her leg. She could tell by Quinn's breathing that she was getting close to cumming.

"Do you like when I fuck you from behind, hmm? I'm the only person that could fuck you this good Quinn."

"I know baby, just, keep, oh, going. Make me yours."

"You were mine from the second pulled your hair tonight. I know you liked that, me being rough with you. I liked it to. It makes me want to fuck you hard every night, for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Racheeeel, I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming all over your hand. Fuuuuck." She did cum. She came harder than she ever did when she was just touching herself thinking of Rachel.

It took a few minutes before either of them could catch their breath. Rachel slid her fingers out of Quinn and the blonde flopped down on the ground and turned on to her back. She extended her arm so Rachel had room to lay on her.

"Rach, that was incredible. The things you said and did to me, god, no one else could ever compare."

At first the diva ducked down and blushed but then she held herself up so her face could hover Quinn's.

"Quinn Fabray you are amazing, and this was the best night of my entire life." She kissed her slowly and passionately before laying back down and cuddling into Quinn. "I'm never moving from this spot."

Quinn kissed her on the forehead and sighed contently because she knew that she was never moving either.


End file.
